


The Deal

by StarRoseColors



Series: The Deal [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, dont look at me, making deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: “Um…”Xiaotian froze at the hesitant voice. Horrified, he glanced at his window.Red Son was halfway in his room, having pushed open the window. His hair was slightly aflame, revealing dilated eyes and a tent in his pants. Xiaotian couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when the shocked look faded into a smug smirk. “Well, don’t stop on my account.”-_-Red Son offers MK a deal in return for needed information.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: The Deal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am usually an SFW author. I love taking prompts at my Tumblr.
> 
> But this wouldn't leave me alone.

It started with a locked closet.

It had been a normal weekend. Xiaotian had taken the time between deliveries to head to the arcade with Xiaojiao until the latest DBK family scheme had started. Of course, both had gone to stop it. That’s when things had gone off track. Some demon with some beef with Iron Fan and DBK had shown up during the fight. In the resulting and more complicated fight, Xiaotian had been slammed into a closet.

With Red Son.

The closet was tiny. The lack of space meant that Xiaotian was forced against Red's chest and there wasn't enough room to pull out the staff without bonking someone in the face. The worst part was that the door had locked after they had been slammed in. But no locks or lack of space would stop Monkie Kid.

Xiaojiao was still out there.

And he wasn't sure the demon would care that she was against DBK.

He pulled on the handle in multiple different positions, trying to open the door. None of them worked. But his determination refused to allow him to give up, ignoring the funny noises Red Son was letting out once or twice. He was fully prepared to pull out the staff, small space be damned, when hands clamped on his waist.

"Hey-!"

"Stop  _ wriggling _ ."

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" Xiaotian immediately snapped back, glancing back at Red. "If you have any better ideas, I'm open to…" He stopped at Red's state: hair glowing, eyes shifting away, and an expression that read he was hoping he wouldn't notice something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just-  _ here _ ." Still gripping Xiaotian's waist, Red Son tried to awkwardly reach for the handle. Trying his best to be helpful, Xiaotian tried his best to give him room. The result was he ended up being forced against his chest more and-  _ oh _ .

That...okay.

“Um…”

The space lit up with Red’s angry “Look, I’ve been  _ busy- _ ”

“I’m sorry.” The light died. “I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry.”

There was silence before he finally snapped. “Yeah, whatever.” Red reached over and melted the lock. The door swung open, allowing them to exit. The two of them stepped out. Xiaotian glanced over to suggest they check on Xiaojiao and his parents. But his voice died at the sight of the redhead readjusting his pants, pointedly not looking at Xiaotian.

That was when his body promptly remembered that he had been busy too since taking the staff.

His mind kept wandering the rest of the fight, to the point where Xiaojiao had to drag him back to the noodle shop afterward. Pigsy commented on his flushed state. Xiaotian was quick to blame it on the fight. That was how the rest of his day went.

Xiaotian finally got sick of it around midnight. 

He glared at the ceiling, fists clenched tightly in his blankets. Ever since becoming the Monkie Kid, the constant exercise had been allowing him to fall asleep faster. But the heat in his stomach refused relief through that. "Fine." He said finally, releasing his blankets to slip his hands under. Wetness immediately met his fingers and a shriek of pleasure ripped its way out of him.

He clamped a hand over his mouth in surprise, trembling with the effect of that touch. That...okay. That was a clear signal of not holding off for so long. He pushed the sheets away, exposing himself, to reduce the heat, and returned his hands.

He settled into the familiar rhythm of touching himself, soft moans and gasps slipping from him. It was when he had slid two fingers in that a soft “Red…” came out. He froze because  _ no _ . No way was he going to touch himself to the thought of that arrogant ass.

The same ass that had been right against Xiaotian’s back, getting a hard-on thanks to him. The memory of that afternoon returned and he weighed the pros and cons.

Pros: he would get off much faster. Cons: he would get off much faster. And if Red Son ever found out Xiaotian was sure he would hear about it often.

Well, he would just have to make sure nobody ever found out.

Xiaotian settled back into the rhythm, allowing the mental image of Red to roll through his mind. He let out soft gasps of the demon’s name as pleasure came into sight, beckoning him forward. His fingers slid on a spongy spot and he let out a howl of Red’s name, feeling drool slip past his lips.

“Um…”

Xiaotian froze at the hesitant voice. Horrified, he glanced at his window.

Red Son was halfway in his room, having pushed open the window. His hair was slightly aflame, revealing dilated eyes and a tent in his pants. Xiaotian couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when the shocked look faded into a smug smirk. “Well, don’t stop on my account.” The demon prince stepped inside, stalking to the bed. The delivery boy immediately scrambled for the blanket, but he was already sitting there, taking everything in. “Don’t you look lovely?”

“Why are you here?” It would’ve come out as more of a demand if Xiaotian hadn’t just been caught and still caught in the grips of the heat.

“I’ve been meaning to offer you a deal.” Red Son said it casually as if they were having a conversation over dinner instead of one of them having been caught with their hands down their pants. “I was thinking about this afternoon and I couldn’t sleep. I figured I would come to see if you were awake and talk it over. But this...changes things.”

Xiaotian raised a brow. That sounded ominous. “Should I worry?”

“No, this doesn’t change it that much.” Red’s eyes trailed down, just like when they were fighting and he was looking for a weak spot. But instead of malice, there was hot hunger. “Truth be told, I wasn’t sure what to ask from you in exchange.”

“Why not just give it?”

“Where’s the fun that, Noodle Boy?” The redhead said, hand raising before he gripped it to his chest. “Can...may I touch you?”

That sucked the air from his lungs. Did he want him to touch him? He wanted to briefly weigh the consequences, but he threw that out. With the lack of air to say anything else, Xiaotian hesitantly nodded. Red smiled almost sweetly, pushing back his sweaty bangs to press a kiss to his forehead. His lips moved back down to bit down on his lower lip, soothing the pain with a quick sweep of his tongue. And then they were swept up in a hungry kiss.

Having the other back against him, with the scent of cloves and saffron in his lungs, only taking in gasps of air, built back up the heat in him. Xiaotian whined faintly when they separated, only to gasp when Red pulled down his shorts and pulled his legs up and over his shoulders. His heart stuttered as his nemesis gave him a wink and then his mouth was against him.

A scream tore itself out of his throat at the feel of Red mouthing at him with dexterous swipes of his tongue and kisses pressed to his core. Xiaotian scrambled for something to hold onto as his hips bucked. He finally buried his hands in Red’s hair, finding a good handle hold at his ponytail. For a moment, Red paused to let out a chuckle. That made Xiaotian buck even harder at the sensation.

Like before Red interrupted, the pleasure was coiling tighter and tighter and he chased for release desperately, coming close to the edge with each movement of his partner’s mouth.

And then he stopped.

Xiaotian nearly howled in rage. “Wh-You’re stopping. Why are you stopping? THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO STOP.”

“Time to explain the deal,” Red said, wiping at his mouth primly. Xiaotian stared at him. He shrugged. “Just so we’re clear before you pass out.”

“Wha- Fine.”

“Good!” The brightness in that voice nearly made him punch the other in the face. “My parents are going after more artifacts of power. Tomorrow, I’ll leave a gift for you. You wear it for the rest of the day and I’ll give you the list.”

There was more to this. He could feel it. He voiced it and Red winced. “As an additional thing, I want protection in case they ever find out.”

There was even more to that, but Xiaotian held out his hand anyway. It was given a strong shake. Red returned to his self-appointed task and the Monkie Kid lost himself to the feeling. The coil of heat snapped and he was sent into a shaking, trembling state of white-hot bliss. He threw back his head and screamed his pleasure to the night.

He collapsed back onto his bed, feeling exhaustion wash over him. But he tried his best to stay awake, voicing “Wha...what about...you?” Through bleary eyes, he watched the other give that sweet smile back.

“Don’t worry about me.” Xiaotian faintly felt his shorts being pulled up and the sheet being pulled up. “...be fine.”

Before he could say anything else, sleep had claimed him.

* * *

Xiaotian woke up before his alarm. The clock told him he still had an hour before he had to go downstairs to work. He was almost tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but the memory of last night made him sit straight up.

Red Son.

Red Son had walked in on him getting his rocks off to him. Red had eaten him out. Red had offered a deal. The young man sat there, slightly confused before he fell back with a muffled shriek. He laid there, staring at his ceiling before summoning the willpower to get up and see what he had to wear. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad.

He found it in the bathroom, alongside a small flip phone. Xiaotian glanced at the toy before grabbing the phone. There was only one number programmed in. He pressed it and waited as it rang, staring at the toy. There were about five rings before it picked up. Before Red could say a word, he snapped “I am not wearing a sex toy in me.”

“ _...Good morning to you too. _ ”

“Red.”

“ _ Noodle Boy. _ ” Red said, trying his best to imitate Xiaotian’s tone. “ _ It’s only for a day. It won’t be that bad, I promise! _ ”

Xiaotian glared at it. “Why can’t you just give me the list?”

“ _ Because I’m waiting to make sure it’s complete. I’ll check in to see how you’re doing if that makes you feel better. _ ”

That, in fact, did not make him feel better. But it was for the good of everyone. If Iron Fan and DBK found something just like the White Bone Spirit, he wasn’t sure how many people would be hurt. “Fine.” he snapped.

“ _ Good! _ ” There was a noise on the other side. “ _ I have to go. Love you! _ ” Before he could say another word, he hung up. Xiaotian wasn’t sure whether or not to question the last part but decided to brush it off.

Just for a day.

Xiaotian grabbed the toy and reminded himself of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, the toy slid inside him easily.

Xiaotian did find himself shifting awkwardly as he changed, unused to the feeling. He smoothed down his shirt, tried to ignore the heat in his face, and headed downstairs. Pigsy was putting away groceries while Mr. Tang had already set himself up at his seat. Xiaotian did his regular opening duties and the restaurant opened.

He had honestly forgotten about the toy when it happened.

The early afternoon noodle delivery rush had just been completed. Xiaotian was wiping down the counter as Tang talked about Monkey King. And then suddenly it happened- movement inside him. Xiaotian let out a squeak, nails digging into the counter as his spine jolted. He could feel a sudden rush of heat flow through him.

Fuck.

Fuck Red Son.

Fuck Red Son and all his promises because he didn't tell him the damn thing _vibrated_.

Tang paused, concern crossing his face. "Are you alright, Xiaotian? You look ill."

Oh, he was ill. Ill of a certain _someone_ 's bullshit. "I'm fine!" He managed out, gritting his teeth. "Peachy!"

He was not peachy.

Another minute of that and Xiaotian scrambled upstairs with a squeak of "Bathroom!" at Pigsy. He slammed into his apartment and quickly scrambled to the bathroom. The vibrations had stopped, but that didn't matter. He couldn't go on like this.

He technically wasn't violating the deal. Xiaotian had worn the toy for a few hours and now he was taking it out and getting himself off before continuing on with his day. He spread himself and prepared to slip one finger in-

"Nope, Noodle Boy. That's not what's happening."

Xiaotian squeaked at the sudden appearance of Red Son. He was ready to question him on how he got in when he noticed his open window. He made a mental note to get a new lock and then turned his fury onto the source of his issues. "You- You didn't tell me this thing vibrated!"

"I figured it would be implied."

Xiaotian growled, tried to lunge at him, and then froze when it started vibrating again. This time, they were much stronger. Red Son hummed at the look on his face, cupping his face to soothingly rub a circle into his flesh. Xiaotian whined at the contact, fury having been turned to lust at the touch of those warm and calloused hands.

Red shivered, clearly affected. Xiaotian was fully prepared to suggest... something when the redhead pulled away. He looked like he was steeling himself. The expression faded to his trademark smirk and he reached into his pocket.

"I'm almost done with the list. I'll let that entertain you a while longer." Cool metal slid over both of his wrists. When he looked down, thin golden bracelets had been placed on his wrists. "Those should help. See you!"

And just like that, he was gone.

Xiaotian glanced at the bracelets in confusion before reaching back down. But before he could even touch himself, his hands were forced away, as if magnetically repelled. His eyes widened in realization.

_Oh, that…_

* * *

Pigsy was now giving him concerned looks.

Xiaotian couldn't blame him. The rest of the work day the vibrator had turned on and off, always on different levels. If you didn't know, his flushed and sweaty state made him look like he was sick. Thankfully for his state but poorly for his job, there had been no dinnertime noodle deliveries. He wasn't sure what would happen if it had turned on while he was driving.

"You should get some rest!" Xiaojiao said, having shown up during the bathroom incident. She was eyeing the sweat beading on his brow with a look of strong concern. "It's not that hot and you're a sweaty mess!"

"I'll be fine." Xiaotian dismissed. "I'm not that bad." Which was a total lie.

"Kid, you might as well." Pigsy said, turning off the stove. That was a clear signal that the work day was over. "I'm closing the shop early so Tang and I can plan our next strike!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the reminder of the noodle shop across the street.

"We're not at war." Tang reminded him. "It's just your competitor." The two dissolved into their classic argument over the subject of the rival noodle shop across the street. Xiaotian prepared to slip away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey," Xiaojiao said gently. "Do you need me to stay the night?"

Xiaotian shook his head. "I'll be fine. I probably didn't get enough sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." Xiaojiao nodded, the concern never leaving her face.

The vibrations never started while the shop closed, which Xiaotian was immensely glad for. He headed up to his room, pulling his clothes off and collapsing on his bed. He winced at the feeling of the toy shifting within him. And then an idea sparked and he was almost angry at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

What if he tried removing the bracelets?

Xiaotian reached for one and slid it down his wrist. It almost reached the end of his fingers and then the vibrations started again. Except this time the power was much more than what had been extended for most of the day. This level startled a scream out of him, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to get some relief.

His eyes landed on his pillow and he immediately pounced on it. Although it didn't have the same warmth, the rough quality reminded him of Red's rough hands and that was enough. Bracing himself with one hand, he rolled his hips to drag himself across the pillow.

It probably wasn't enough but it was friction. And in his heated state, Xiaotian couldn't bring himself to care. A jumble of nonsense slipped past his lips as he worked desperately at himself, feeling heat coil in his stomach more and more. And then the vibrations stopped and he could've screamed in frustration.

"Good evening Noodle Boy!"

Red.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Son, just like the evening that started all this, was sitting on his windowsill. He held a small remote with one hand, lazily palming at the tent in his pants. He smirked when they met eyes, shoving the remote in his pocket and strolling up to stand over the bed. "Desperate is a good look for you, Xiaotian."

At facing the demon who had given him his current issue, Xiaotian had only one reaction.

He grabbed his collar and dragged him down so they were face to face. "Let me cum. I don't care how, whether it's the vibrator or you but let me cum or I swear to whatever deity's out there I will push you into a pit of swords."

Red paled a little at the threat and the memory it brought, nodding quickly. "Okay, okay. I need you to…" He gently pushed him onto his back, Xiaotian releasing the pillow. Those rough fingers gently stroked him and slid inside, drawing moans out. With a little pop, the vibrator came out.

Xiaotian almost sobbed in both relief and at the feeling of emptiness. When he was finished blinking tears away, Red came into view. He had gotten undressed with the sweet smile on and his hair loose. "Tell me if this hurts."

And then he was filling him up.

Xiaotian couldn't help the wail that escaped him and if he had been a little better, he would've worried about being heard. But his brain had checked out. Left the building. There was only him and Red and every thrust and the building pleasure.

He was babbling, sobbing out encouragement for faster, harder, more. In a flash of impulse, he wrapped his arms around Red's neck to plead in his ear and kiss the available stretch of skin. Much to his delight, those seemed to be the only encouragements he needed.

Until the pace slowed down and claws were digging into his back and there was a snarl of " _ Mine _ ."

"Yours!" Xiaotian sobbed. Later, he would scold himself for making a deal he hardly understood. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about was the fact that there was a raspy chuckle and suddenly Red was going faster and Xiaotian was in heaven, coming close to the edge.

Then he was  _ shoved _ over it.

"RED!"

That was enough for Red to let out an animalistic noise and spill into Xiaotian. He continued moving through the white-hot bliss, drawing out his release as long as he could. When it finally came to an end, Xiaotian fell back with a happy little sigh.

He let out a whine at the emptiness as Red Son pulled out, but he was more focused on the cum leaking out of him and little pulses of pleasure still running through him. His partner settled next to him, pulling him into an embrace as he drew the sheets around them. Xiaotian snuggled into his arms, resting his face in his neck. "The list…?" He managed out, trying to remember.

"Tomorrow, Xiaotian."

"Kay…"

He fell asleep like that, managing to barely catch Red whispering something.

* * *

They sat next to each other on the bed. It was early morning, when sunrise was just mere glimmers of color. The clock said it would be hours before Pigsy arrived. They sat together, hair damp from the showers they had taken.

True to Red's word, he pulled out a small hard drive. When Xiaotian plugged it into the computer he had received as a birthday present from Xiaojiao, he found a file. Inside was a long list of artifacts. Additionally, there were piles of research done, listing out where each thing had been found and what exactly it was supposed to do. Each one, for lack of any better words, was a weapon of mass destruction.

"Ever since… the incident," Red said, sounding not like the spoiled princeling but rather frightened. "They've been getting desperate. Scared. It's not a good combination for any of us." Xiaotian nodded, remembering the angry attacks of the possessed DBK.

A detail nudged at him. "Why do you stay with them?" Xiaotian said, remembering the request for protection if needed. "I mean, if you're scared that they're gonna hurt you…"

"They want what they believe is best for our family." It was said as if this explained everything. Before he could pry more, Red hopped off the bed. "I have to go. Mother will be wondering where I am."

He followed. "But you didn't-"

His face was cupped and he was drawn into a kiss. Unlike the last few kisses they shared, this was soft and sweet. Xiaotian blinked when Red pulled away. "See you next time, Xiaotian."

He wanted to continue, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it. So, instead, he said a simple "Bye."

And just like that, Red Son was gone.

Xiaotian returned to his computer, absently licking his lips. Something caught his eye. The burner phone innocently sat there. He considered it before shaking it off.

Later.

Let Red get settled in.


End file.
